Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of important evaluation items for a golf club include a flight distance.
A golf club intending the increase of the flight distance has been proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-201911 discloses a wood club in which the rate of mass of a head to the total mass of a golf club is 73% or greater and 81% or less. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-202069 discloses a golf club in which a moment of inertia at a position separated by 170 mm from a grip end is within a predetermined range.